Toy Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). |-|FNAF2= Toy Bonnie is one of the newer animatronics and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is Bonnie's "redesigned" counterpart from the past who replaced Bonnie's own pre-rebuilt incarnation Withered Bonnie for improvement and the voice of Jeff Garcia. Appearance Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie seems to have undergone the most drastic of changes. He is colored a bright shiny blue, with his belly, muzzle, and insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail, which can only be seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. He also has eyebrows, unlike the original Bonnie, and no longer has similarities to Freddy appearance-wise. Like the other toy redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-jointed fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, black button nose, whisker spots, and buck teeth, unlike his original counterpart, similar to that of a stereotypical rabbit. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. In a paranormal manner, his pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player. It can sometimes be seen that Toy Bonnie's feet are different from his original counterpart, each sporting a triangular shape with three, blocky toes. These features are also shared with the other new animatronics, excluding the Puppet and BB. Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Bonnie plays a guitar, which is red and white with a black neck. However, unlike his counterpart, Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar while absent from the Show Stage. He can be seen holding his guitar in Party Room 3, though he is not seen with it elsewhere. Locations Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two toy animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He will always become active before the others, similar to his counterpart, though the older animatronics can move before him on later nights. Toy Bonnie begins his path by moving to Party Room 3. Next, he will move to Party Room 4 and will stare into the camera, just as Bonnie did in the Backstage in the first game. He then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouching by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks into the Right Air Vent in order to reach the Office. Unlike his counterpart from the first game, he doesn't backtrack when heading to The Office, nor is he able to teleport along his attack route. Behaviour Toy Bonnie is a very common animatronic to encounter, just like the original Bonnie in the first game, especially on much earlier nights. He is always the first animatronic to move offstage, which makes him extremely similar to his original counterpart. Toy Bonnie appears to move very slowly and takes his time when going through the vents. However, ignoring Toy Bonnie and spending too much time viewing the Monitor will likely result in him attacking the player. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head. If done correctly, the player will see the lights briefly flickering on and off as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room, staring closely at the night guard before vanishing. Failing to equip the head, then raising and lowering the Monitor, will result in a Game Over. However, there is a chance, mainly on later nights, that he will not attack immediately. The player will still need to equip the head to get rid of him, otherwise he will end the night the next time the Monitor is used. After he leaves the Office, he returns to Party Room 3, and his cycle repeats. Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is very inactive during later nights, though he becomes more active again from Night 5 and onward. From the Custom Night, night modes where Toy Bonnie is active are listed as follows: *New & Shiny *Double Trouble *Cupcake Challenge *Fazbear Fever *Golden Freddy |-|FNAF3= Toy Bonnie only appears as a lifeless pile of parts in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as seen from the Office, along with the other toy animatronics. His appearance does not affect gameplay, and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance The empty head (with a noticeable lack of ears, eyes, and a jaw), right arm, and a guitar are Toy Bonnie's only three remains in the game. A poster of him also appears on CAM 04, which is occasionally replaced by a picture of the cupcake with either pink or gold frosting as a hallucination. |-|FNAF4= Like most of the other original animatronics, Toy Bonnie doesn't have any appearance in the actual game. His only appearance in the game is a cameo as a toy figurine in the end of night minigames. Appearance Toy Bonnie makes one minor appearance Night 3's minigame, where a little girl can be seen having minifigures of Toy Bonnie along with his bandmates, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He appears to be extremely similar in design to his appearance in the "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M" minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which the exception of appearing a bright blue color instead of lavender purple. This is his only appearance in the entire game. |-|UCN= Toy Bonnie returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour “ He sneaks in through a trapdoor to the right. There is no way to prevent him from entering the office. The player's only defense is to equip the Freddy Fazbear mask to fool him. Looking directly at him will increase the effectiveness of the mask, causing him to leave a little faster. ” — Ultimate Custom Night description Toy Bonnie is only seen in the Office and appears randomly throughout the night. There is no way to prevent him or directly lower his chances of appearing. Toy Bonnie will enter the office signalled by a low buzzing noise and rapidly flickering lights. Toy Bonnie will then enter from the right side of the screen, and pan across towards the middle, twitching constantly. The player generally has until Toy Bonnie makes it towards the middle to put on the mask, or else Toy Bonnie will jumpscare them. Putting on the mask will cause Toy Bonnie to pan out right and leave the office again, staring at Toy Bonnie with the mask generally makes him leave quicker, which can be used to the advantage of the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 2 Characters Category:FNAF 3 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Bonnie variants Category:Toy animatronics